One Crazy Summer
by beforeyouleavemetoday
Summary: Get a spoonful of Alec, two tablespoons of Bella, one cup of trouble and a dash of romance, mix well in abowl of Volterra, put in an oven of the Volturi and cover with an icing of Cullen and serve with a cherry of fluff on the top. Enjoy! TEMPORARY HIATUS
1. Chapter 1: A Brand New Beginning

**One Crazy Summer**

_Summary: Get a spoonful of Alec, two tablespoons of Bella, one cup of trouble and a dash of romance, mix well in abowl of Volterra, put in an oven of the Volturi and cover with an icing of Cullen and serve with a cherry of fluff on the top. Enjoy!_

* * *

_Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, if I did, It would be a Jasper/Bella/Alec story. _

Bella paused in her work. It has been nearly a year since the Cullens left her. The first months were dark, probably the darkest period in Isabella Swan's life. She was a zombie, very lifeless. However, her personal sun came to her life. Jacob was able to give Bella a fresh new start.

Bella smiled; after vampires left her, she just _has _to go looking for the next supernatural being she could encounter. She found Jake, he is a werewolf.

As time passed, Bella matured in a way that never would've happened if Edward didn't smash her heart into pieces. She looked down on her outfit and smiled. She wore soft, baby-blue jeans held by a silver belt and a sweet, lady-like, floaty lilac blouse. Silver flats adorned her feet and her hair was pulled back by a white and lilac barrette.

She had outgrown her awkward phase. She no longer goes to the hospital nearly once a week but she still has her moments. Just this morning she tripped over a carpet and took a flower vase with her.

No longer bothered with a boyfriend, she became class valedictorian.

Since summer began two weeks ago, acceptances from different colleges came. Even from other countries. Bella is very excited at the prospect of studying in Europe.

Right now, 3 acceptances from three different boarding schools in Europe rest on her desk. She picked up the first one, a school in Paris. She rolled her eyes at the idea of her spending any time at the city of love.

Don't get Bella wrong, she still loves Edward but she isn't _in-love _with him. The sickening romantic atmosphere will surely make her think about dating again, but Bella is afraid to fall again.

She picked up the next one, it peaked her interest. A boarding school in _Volterra_?

She shoved the other two acceptances into her wastebasket.

It looks like Isabella Swan found her college.

* * *

"Bella. Are you sure about this? I mean, you got a scholarship to _Dartmouth _and to an _Ivy League." _Charlie pressed.

Bella leant back in her seat, arms folded. "Yes Dad, I want to study in Italy. Besides, I already know the language. I took Italian in my senior year."

Charlie started to rant when Bella's new stepmother, Sue Clearwater interrupted. "Charlie, Bella wants to study there, she's an adult now. She makes her choices now, not you."

Bella smiled gratefully at Sue, the latter smiled back. Bella likes Sue; it felt like she actually has a mother unlike Renee.

Then, Sue suggested. "Why don't Bella go to Volterra for the rest of the summer? If she doesn't like it, she can go to an Ivy League or to Dartmouth here."

Bella perked up. Sue is just the _best _and the most _reasonable_ mother ever!

She shot her father a pleading look. Charlie's resistance broke.

"Ok, fine!"

* * *

**2 Weeks Later**

Bella stood in the airport, waiting for her flight to be announced. She was wearing a dainty white baby-doll dress and tan flats. Her hair was loose and held up by a tan headband. A white satchel with a red flower and green leaves print slung over her right shoulder. A bright red scarf wrapped around her shoulders.

Sue and Charlie sat beside her.

"Are you sure you have _everything_?" Sue asked worriedly and Bella was flooded with affection. Renee would've never ask her that nor even remember that her daughter was flying to Europe today. Sue fussed over her packing and her apartment in Italy. She took care of everything.

Charlie sat beside her, his crinkly-eyed smile on his face.

"Sue, calm down, everything is fine. Bella has everything, don't you Bells?"

Bella nodded. Sue seemed to calm down.

_"Attention passengers, the flight to Italy is now accepting its passengers on board. It leaves in half an hour. Thank you."_

Charlie patted Bella's hair down. "Time for your flight Bells. Let's walk you to the gate."

* * *

Bella waved to the crying Sue and waving Charlie. She sat in a window seat and watched America disappear behind her.

She is officially on her way to Italy and little does she know...

She is officially on her way to the most important person in her entire life

* * *

Her apartment was on an old lady's boarding house. She was the only occupant other than the owner herself. Her 'apartment' was a bedroom with an attached bathroom.

Her bedroom has beige carpeting with cream walls and white baseboards. The furniture was white and stripped. The bedding was yellow. The bed was on the left corner with a bedside table. There was a small balcony there. There was a rocking chair on the balcony. The dresser was besides her bed and bookshelf was besides it. A dresser was across the bookshelf and the door to the bathroom was besides it. There was a desk across from the balcony.

Her bathroom has white walls, light-blue baseboards, white and light-blue tiles. The shower was separated with a glass door and glass walls. It was the first thing you will see when you open the door. The bathtub was besides it. The counter was across the room. The toilet was between them.

Bella looked around her apartment. It was very simple and country styled.

Her suitcases are in the bedroom. She put her pastel tops in the first drawer, she put her flowy skirts on the second and she put her pants in the last. She hung her baby-doll dresses, her sundresses, her unnecessary trench coats, her jackets and liquid scarves in the closet. She put her gladiator sandals, ballet flats, unnecessary boots and flip-flops on the floor of the closet.

She organized her cosmetics in the dresser. She put her little make-up on the first drawer. She placed her comb, brush, hair serums and hair accessories in the second. She placed her clothes accessories on the third. She placed her lotions and oils in the last drawer.

She put her iPod and her iPod alarm system on the bedside table. She placed her cell phone and laptop on the desk. She put her music player in the first drawer and her CDs in the second. She put her SLR camera on the third.

She hung pictures of her, her with Charlie and Sue, her with Renee and Phil, her and Jacob, her and her best friend, Angela, her and her stepsiblings, Leah and Seth and her with the pack. She was fond of her stepsiblings especially Leah.

In the bathroom, she placed her soap, body wash, shampoos, conditioners, bubble bath and loofahs on the shelf between the shower and the bathtub. She placed her facial cleaners, toners, facial creams, facial masks and beauty miracles on the first drawer of the counter. She placed her 'feminine' stuff on the second. She hung her bathrobe on the hook behind the door. She placed her towel on its holder. She placed her bath slippers on the bath mat.

Exhausted, she stripped and stepped in the shower. She closed her eyes and let the warmth soothe her body. She rubbed her papaya soap all over her body, rinsed, put lemon-scented body wash on the loofah and exfoliated her skin. She rinsed then grabbed her green apple shampoo and rubbed it in her scalp, waited for a few minutes then rinsed; she got her conditioner in the similar scent with her shampoo and did the same. Then she cleaned her privates then stepped out of the shower. She wiped her body with her towel and wrapped her hair in it, then wrapped her body with the bathrobe. She cleaned her face then stepped out of the bathroom.

She headed to her dresser and picked out her underwear. Then she went to her closet and got her cream, lacy sundress and gold flats. She lotioned with lemon-scented lotion and sprayed appletini cologne and got dressed. She wore a pearl bracelet and a silver necklace.

Bella combed her hair and air-dried it. She applied light makeup and grabbed her purse. It contains her wallet, her phone and her camera. She grabbed her keys and went downstairs. She said good-bye to the owner and headed out.

"Isabella," the warm and feeble voice of the owner stopped her before she could step out. "Yes?" Bella asked uncertainly.

"A little warning dear, if someone asks you if you want to take a tour within the clock tower, refuse. I've been noticing that the people who goes in, doesn't go out."

An involuntary shiver went up Bella's spine.

"And don't go near that place when nobody is with you or when it is too dark."

Bella nodded stiffly. _Why _won't supernatural creatures leave her alone?

She walked out, deep in thought. After asking for directions, Bella found herself in a bright street. Restaurants and boutiques lined the busy street. She picked one randomly and tried to lose her anxiety in a small plate of carbonara.

What could be the next creatures? Demons? Mummies? Big Foot?

She was so consumed in her thoughts. Then a wave of anger went over her. She was on _vacation, _for Pete's sake!

Not wanting to sit any longer, she stood up and rushed out of the restaurant after leaving her pay.

She rubbed her temples, trying to calm herself down. What could be in Volterra?

She glanced over her shoulder, paranoia swept over. Suddenly, the bright streets proposed different dangers.

She was in her room before she could even realize it. She frantically opened her laptop and connected to the boarding house's wi-fi connection.

She grabbed her phone and texted Leah: _Need to talk to you. Very urgent. Go online. We need to video-chat. Get Jacob, Seth, Sue and Billy. Landlady said something very...unsettling. Text right back._

She sent that and waited for a few minutes. Leah texted: _I'm going on right now, just called Billy and Jacob. Seth and Sue are here with me. Is something wrong? Are you hurt? Sue nearly destroyed the computer because it is connecting much too slow._

She sighed and texted back: _I'm fine. Tell Sue to calm down. Just hurry._

* * *

"What's wrong Bella?" Sue demanded. The faces of her family, minus Charlie, are creased with worry.

"Before I went out to eat dinner. The landlady warned me not to accept any tours to the clock tower. Nor go near that place when it's dark. She says that some people who come in there, don't come out."

SIlence.

Leah growled. "Something is lurking in Volterra."

Billy murmured. "What could it be?"

Jacob muttered. "Why aren't there reports about the missing people?"

Sue looked horror-striken.

Seth laughed. "Trust Bella to pick a city being haunted by something."

She scowled at him. "I'm not that much of a danger magnet."

Seth, Leah, Sue, Jacob and Billy all rolled their eyes.

"_Sure you aren't._" They muttered in unision.

Bella frowned. "Anyway, I'm sure I'm just being paranoid. Goodnight."

"Night Belly-Boo"

"Sweetdreams Sweetheart."

"Goodnight Bella."

"Take care Isabel!"

"Don't get yourself killed."

I rolled my eyes at the last one and disconnected.

I changed into my Victoria's Secret Silk Pajamas and washed my face and brushed my teeth.

I glanced at the beautiful yet terrifying city before slumber overtook me.

**Hi Guys! This is my first Twilight Fanfiction, so please be nice. I'm not sure if I shoul****d continue this. Maybe review and I'll think about it? Love yah all! **

**-Adelaide 3**


	2. Chapter 2: Intoxicated

Bella woke up from yet another nightmare. She was soaked in sweat and panting. Someone knocked softly on her door. "Come in." Bella croaked.

It was the landlady, "Dear, would you mind accompanying me to the store later?"

Bella nodded. "Sure thing, Mrs. Lombardi, just give me a second to prepare."

"Isabella, call me Angioletta. And please call back your friends, they've been calling since 7."

Bella nodded again. When Angioletta left the room, she got up and went to her bathroom. She tried to calm herself down. _It's just a dream._

Yet it was so vivid, so sensory.

Bella sighed and went to the shower. She let the warm water soak her body before grabbing her soap and lathering herself with it. She rubbed her shampoo in her hair and let the water rinse them out and calm her down.

She went out and toweled herself off. She picked out a lacy, yellow blouse and soft-blue skinny jeans. She wore her tan gladiators and Quileute bracelet. It gave her a sense of protection.

She dried and brushed her hair. Then she went downstairs. Angioletta was still getting ready so she decided to phone home while waiting.

_"Hello? Who the hell is this?" _Leah's familiar voice flooded her stomach with relief.

"I've only been gone for two days and you don't know me anymore?" I teased.

"_OMG! Bella! I thought you were dead!" _

I chuckled. Leah was _such _a drama queen at times.

"I returned."

We chatted for some time until Angioletta came out of her room.

* * *

"I don't get it Jane. Why would Marcus _insist we_ go on vacation?"

Jane shrugged. We were walking to the cloudy city square, our eyes disguised by contacts. Marcus, Caius and Aro _forced_ us to go on vacation a few minutes ago.

_"Alec. Jane. Since you two have been doing a terrific job, we would want you to take a vacation. You know, just to relax you two."_

_Jane looked indignant and I knew I looked the same. Then Caius snapped at us. "What are you waiting for? Take a hike!"_

_"Actually, Jane, you don't need to go on vacation. But Alec must go out in the streets today."_

_Jane beamed, I scowled. I glared at her._

_She muttered. "Fine, I'll go."_

We stepped out and sure enough, girls began fawning over me. I rolled my eyes. Petty humans. A Guard member, Megan was giving us the illusion of warm skin and dark-brown eyes.

"So what should we do Jane?"

My sister shrugged. Then she perked up.

"Why don't we go picking our next meals? Then we mark them, Heidi could bring them to us or something?"

I shrugged. Better than nothing.

We went around the city, weighting the possible taste of the people with inhuman low voices.

"Nah...he's into drugs...she drinks, no way...ugh...rank...yum..."

We decided to split up. I eyed every person I meet and inhale their scents. It seems like nobody has that lusciousness I was looking for. I was about to turn and head home when I was hit by the most _delectable _scent I ever encountered.

Venom filled my mouth and I followed the scent.

* * *

I lost the human, I couldn't find him. I was about to run home and grab Demetri when the same scent hit me again, full force. I have to hold to a table to steady myself.

My eyes dart everywhere. Where was it?

It was intoxicating. Lemons and Green Apples... very mouth-watering. I closed my eyes and inhaled the scent.

It seems to be getting closer and closer...

It was right behind me.

I opened my eyes and saw the owner of the addicting scent walking away. A brunette girl, about a year younger than me.

I followed her, keeping my distance so I wouldn't creep her out.

She ducked into a shop. I followed her. Her luscious scent was overpowered by the overwhelming scent of old books and parchment. I stalked around the huge library, trying to keep my tabs on her.

I can't find her. I couldn't have imagined her, her scent was too real. I rounded the library twice, when I caught her scent. It was on the classics section.

I peeked around the corner and spotted her. My dead heart stopped as if it was beating before.

She was enchanting. Her dark-brown hair is wavy and fell over her shoulders in a sleek cascade. Her eyes were huge and warm brown framed with thick lashes. Her lips were rosy and plump. Her nose is straight and just right. Her cheekbones are high and tinted pink. But no makeup can be smelt in the air.

It was all natural.

I glanced at the book in her hands. _Wuthering Heights._

* * *

Alec went back to the castle on a daze. He watched the girl with stillness for hours. He grew more and more convinced that this girl was an angel sent straight from heaven.

He only went back to the castle when she left the bookstore.

He was met by a scowling Jane.

_"Where were you?"_ she growled. He ignored her and went to his bedroom. Wow. He, Alec Volturi, just spent nearly an entire day watching a _human_.

* * *

Bella had enough. The entire time she was in the bookstore, she felt like someone was watching her.

It was creepy but she didn't mind for some reason. In fact, she felt. . . . . happy.

She groaned and hit her head back on the headboard several times before grabbing her pillow and screaming in withdrew her pink face from the pillow and sighed. She reminisced her dream.

It felt so real.

_She was in the arms of someone. Someone who made her feel complete. Safe. Safer than she had been with Edward. Happier than when she was with Edward. _

_A velvet-like voice was whispering soft notings in her ear and it was making her feel all fuzzy on the inside. "La mia bella stella ... Ti amo così tanto ... Tanto che devo dirti una cosa ... qualcosa di serio ...". I answered him. "Qual è il mio amore? Puoi dirmi qualcosa ..."_

_He sighed. "I'm a monster." I rolled my eyes. Where have I heard that before?_

_"No you aren't... Alec, dimmi, Non lo farò impazzire"_

_"Look into my eyes Bella and tell me it isn't horrible."_

_I looked up and met ruby-red eyes._

_The eyes of a Human Drinker._

I shuddered and tried to calm my goosebumps down. I can't. I can't forget that dream.

* * *

Video Chat with Leah.

_Bella: _Leah...

_Leah:_What is it Isabel?

_Bella: _I'm getting freaked out.

_Leah: _Why?

_Bella: _I was in the library today...

_Leah: _And?

_Bella: _I SWEAR someone was watching me

_Leah: _...

_Bella: _Leah?

_Leah: _Come home Bella.

_Bella: _You know I can't and you know what?

_Leah: _What?

_Bella: _I couldn't

_Leah: _Why?

_Bella: _I dunno, it's like, something that I need is here.

_Leah: _. . . . Just be careful Isabel.

_Bella: _Sure thing.

_Leah: _Isabel...

_Bella: _What?

_Leah: _What would you say if I. . . . imprinted on someone?*blushes*

_Bella: _Really?! WHOOOO?!

_Leah: _Ummm... a new wolf...

_Bella: _I repeat... WHOOOOOOOO?!

_Leah: _Ummm... he's new in the rez. His name is Jeremy. He's Paul's cousin.

_Bella: _PAUL's COUSIN?!

_Bella_ has nothing against Paul but srsly?

_Leah: *blushes* I haven't told him yet._

_Bella: _What does he look like?

(Leah grabs something on the desk.)

_Leah: _Here. *Shows picture*

_Bella: _Wow...he's fiinnnneeee...

_Leah: _No shit.

_Bella:_ Totally mouth-watering. I approve.

_Leah: _*chuckles* Isabel, you look like a girly-girl on the outside but you get your moments. Perfect Balance. If I didn't imprint on Jeremy, I would've totally tapped you.

_Bella: _*blushes with a saucy wink* Sorry but I don't swing that way, honey.

_?: _Girl on girl action? Totes hot.

_Leah & Bella: _Shut up Seth!

_Seth: _Up shutting, up shutting, geez, don't get your knickers in a twist.

_Bella: _*rolls eyes*

_Leah: _*growls* Talk to you tomorrow Isabel. Gotta take out a certain pain here.

_Seth: _Taking yourself out? Ouch. Forever alone level 9000, much?

_Leah: _*Snarls*

_Seth: _*Gulps* Bye-bella-gotta-save-life-cherish-it-too-much!

**LEAH AND SETH DISCONNECTED**

Bella rolled her eyes and shut down her laptop. She closed her eyes and let slumber take over. What she didn't realize is that someone was looking at her softly through the window.

Someone with burgundy eyes.

* * *

**Hiya! So sorry about the terrible ending! Can't think about how to end this...**

**So anyways...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except my 3 pairs of Chuck Taylors All-star Knee-High Converse! (Hot item of the day)**

**Please review! ~~~~ they are much appreciated! Please keep the flames at a minimum extent 'cause Alec is SUPER sensitive to that stuff!**

**Bella's dream translation: **

She was in the arms of someone. Someone who made her feel complete. Safe. Safer than she had been with Edward. Happier than When she was with Edward.

A velvet-like voice was whispering in her ear soft notings and it was making her feel all fuzzy on the inside. "My beautiful star ... I love you so much ... So much so that I have to tell you something ... something serious ...". I answered him. "What is my love? Could you tell me something ..."

He sighed. "I'm a monster." I rolled my eyes. Where have I heard That Before?

"No you are not ... Alec, tell me, I will not go crazy"

"Look into my eyes and tell me Beautiful It Is not horrible."

I looked up and met ruby-red eyes.

The Eyes of a Human Drinker.

**Totes LOVE reviews! Please do! **


	3. Chapter 3: Cafe de Lavinia

**Heya! Just want to thank LadyJoa de Robinson for her absolutely sweet reviews! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything besides my British-flag designed cell phone!**

Isabella sat in the dining room wearing a white jean skirt (below the knee of course), light sea-green strapless fitted top, a white crotched bolero and white strappy sandals. She was typing to some of her friends back in Forks when she realized that, so far, her life in Volterra consisted of: dressing up, cooking, cleaning, organizing and typing her friends back at Forks. Wow.

Angioletta came into the dining room then. In her hands were two perfectly cooked egg omelets. She smiled at Bella and placed her breakfast in front of her. Bella smiled tentatively and began eating.

It was heavenly, as usual. She was dressed the way she wanted to. As usual. Someone that isn't Angioletta was staring at her. As usual.

Usual. Often. Every day.

Those are the words to describe her life here.

"Angioletta?" Isabella asked reluctantly as she helped clear the table. "Yes Isabel?"

"What do kids here my age do for fun?"

The question threw the landlady back for a second. Then her face warmed. "I'm pretty sure that their activities won't interest you but would you like a job?'

Isabel nods her head feverishly. If she was going to stay in Volterra then at least she should have a personal income coming in. Anything has to be better than the Newton's Sporting Shop.

"My friend owns a café near the square. It is a very calm and dainty place. I'm sure you will like to work there. They need a waitress. Do you want the job?"

Bella thought about it and nodded. Angioletta smiled and gave her directions; they seemed easy enough to understand. "I'll call my friend and tell her that I've got a waitress for her. You go dress and we'll go there."

Isabella grins, gave her a hug and skips upstairs. She goes to her room and got her satchel with a notepad and a pencil in it. Isabel sighs; her life is much too organized.

She heads down and saw Angioletta putting on her coat.

They headed to the square. As usual, it was crowded with several tourists. I loved the square. There was a different babble of unfamiliar language, some native food yet to be tasted and some people to meet.

They wove through the sea of people and took several turns. They ended up on a quaint little street. Shops and cafes lined the absolutely clean street. "There it is. That's Café de Lavinia."

It was certainly as dainty as Angioletta promised. There was beige and yellow awning above some tables whish were set up with a white and light yellow scheme. Several couples sit at those, love was thick in the air. Café de Lavinia seems like a popular couples' place. The front was all windows, showing the mothers, fathers and little children sitting there.

We passed those tables without difficulty and entered the place. The air has a delicious smell of cinnamon and berries with a hint of chocolate. The walls were a light green and the floor was tiled with the same color and white. Several long tables were there, with comfortable tan seats. The yellow and green striped counter was on the left with a display case showing several sumptuous-looking cakes. Three dark brown doors were beside it.

A friendly-looking woman with auburn hair, hazel eyes and freckled cheeks stood behind the counter. "Angioletta! How nice to see you! You haven't stopped by in a long time!" The woman greeted happily. "Hello, Clementine. Very nice to see you." Angioletta greeted. Clementine smiled, her eyes crinkling in a good way. It was a painful pang- reminded me of Charlie.

Her beautiful eyes glanced at me. "You must be Isabella Swan! I'm Clementine, very nice to meet you."

I smiled back; the warmth and sincerity of the woman was impossible to avoid. Clementine seemed to be in her late twenties.

"When do you want to start?" she asked me, taking me aback. She chuckled at my reaction. "I trust Angie very much. If she says you're reliable then you are."

I was shocked and touched by the trust that Angioletta put in me. The latter just grinned. "I'm in the mood for some Earl Gray tea while you show Isabel the ropes."

Clementine laughed. Then she took my hand and led us to the door farthest from the counter. It opens to a parlor with a fireplace, rocking chairs, sofas and bean bags. She made us sit at the 4-seat table in front of the fireplace.

We made idle chat for a bit until Clementine rubbed her hands together and smiled wider. "What about that tea, huh? Isabella, come with me. You have to meet the chef, my fiancé, Kevin."

She steered me to the room closest to the counter. It was a big country kitchen. A tall gangly figure stood in front of the huge oven. "Kevin, meet Isabella Swan; our new waitress"  
Kevin turned; he has sandy hair and emerald eyes. His eyes flash happily when they landed at Clementine. "Hello, Clementine." His eyes flicker to me. "Hello, Isabella. I'm Kevin the chef."

I giggled. "Hello Kevin the chef." He laughed, his laugh sounds like church bells.

"I like this one. So, what do you guys want?"

Clementine answered: "Some tea and snacks would be fine. I will just tour Isabella around and introduce to her the other girls."

Kevin nodded and turned back to the oven, his large stained shirt fluttering lightly at the movement.

"How long have the two of you been engaged?" I asked Clementine as we left the kitchen. She smiled blissfully. She stretched her hands and I saw a small crystal ring on her left ring finger. "Last month."

We bumped to a small girl with light brown curly hair and similar hazel eyes to Clementine. "Ah, Jolie, this is Isabel. She is our newest waitress. Isabel, this is Jolie, my little sister."

Jolie smiles briefly and headed to the kitchen.

"Sorry, she isn't the same after our other sister; Megan got killed in a freak accident."

"Oh, I'm sorry." She just shakes her head and showed me the last room. You have to climb a set of stairs to get to the balcony. It was clearly more private here. It has an amazing view of Volterra. There were several tables for two-s.

"Isabella." Clementine's unusually sharp voice interrupted my dreams. She looks at me softly. "Promise me, you'll try to find love."

I nodded, puzzled about the sudden demand.

Her face relaxed.

"Good."

What the two girls don't know is that love already found Isabella. Love was peering at them from the shadows with his ruby-red eyes.

* * *

**Alec's POV**

I walked through the reception area, ignoring Gianna's greeting. I just came back from watching Isabella learn the things needed to be learned. I love the way she bit her lip when... Ginger taught her the complex napkin fold. The way her eyes widened when Ginger showed her the engagement ring. And the way her hand will unconciously rub her neck at random times.

I never met a human so intruiging, so enchanting. Jane is getting sly in her comments after I watch Isabella. Felix and Demetri just snickers at me. Heidi and Chelsea just giggles.

I passed Santiago and Afton in the corridor, they were just confused about how I couldn't leave Isabella alone.

"Hey, Alec. Master Marcus wishes to speak with you in his study." Santiago informs me. I am rather fond of Santiago. He is very... calm.

I nodded and turned to the hallway where Marcus' study is. You see, the brothers all have their favorites. Jane is Aro's favorite. Felix is Caius'. I am Marcus' favorite.

I knocked on the door. After a few minutes, Marcus' wheezy voice floated over to me. "Come in, Alec."

I entered. Marcus was sitting on his usual chair.

"Yes, Master Marcus? Santiago says you have something to say to me."

Marcus nodded once. Then he threw his book away. "Alec, what do you feel about your human?"

I coughed. "Excuse me?"

"I said: What. Do. You. Feel. About. Isabella?"

"Enchanted by her, mostly."

"Well, Alec. You know that my gift is feeling the bonds of other people?"

I nodded.

"I haven't met Isabella yet and she doesn't know you yet. But even like that, your mating bond is already very strong."

"Do you mean-"

"Yes. You, Alec Volturi, are mated to Isabella Marie Volturi."

* * *

Two weeks later…

"Hello, ma'am and sir. Welcome to Café de Lavinia. My name is Isabella Swan and I will be your server for today. Can I take your order?"

The man seemed flustered by the over-politeness of Isabel while the woman beamed and whispered: "I told you that this was the café that your friend recommended. Such polite manners…."

Isabella was wearing an orange blouse, dark brown skirt, dark brown vest, dark brown flats and a white apron with lace on the edges. Her hair was pulled back by a fluffy white headband. She has been working in Café de Lavinia for two weeks already. She became close friends with Clementine, the manager; Lavinia had been Clementine's grandmother.

Said girl was wearing the same outfit as Isabella except her blouse was light green.

"Isabella, we would like two pancake specials and two hot chocolates."

She nods and makes her way to the counter. Kevin was grinning at her when she approached. She started to say the order but Kevin held up a hand saying that he heard the order.

As he made the pancakes, another silver ring announced that another customer entered the store.

Isabella looked over her shoulder. It was a group of boys all staring at her. She sighed uncomfortably, ever since she started working, the males going into Café de Lavinia tripled.

Jolie seemed to sense her discomfort and heads toward the group.

That's when it struck. The creepy yet oddly soothing stare. The stare sooths the pain that she doesn't even realize that she has until then.

It's been going on since the library incident.

It made her feel confused.

It made her feel scared.

And...

It makes her delirously happy.

**Hiya! Adelaide here! I'm just gonna thank LadyJoa de Robinson again for the most motivating review ever! And to the unnamed Guest who also motivated me to continue this story.**

**If you feel like this chapter is 'rushed', it is because that it fits the story better than by some boring day-to-day description about Bella's everyday way too organised life.**

**So, live with the time skip.**

**Alec is coming in the next chapter! **

**More reviews= faster updates!**

**Love y'all!**

**P.S. LadyJoa de Robinson, you get the plot for the next chapter for your sweet reviews!**

**-Adelaide**


	4. Chapter 4: Preparation

**Heya! Here's another chapter of OCS! Thank you again to LadyJoa de Robinson for reviewing the last chapter! And to her question about Clementine, just find out in the next chapters!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own 'Twilight'; just the plot and 4 pairs of Chachimomma Pants!**

**As promised: Alec is coming in this story!**

* * *

Jane glared at Alec all the way to the throne room. Her hand stopped Alec from entering the throne room. She grabbed the collar of his shirt and pulled him to the corner of the hall.

"Who is Isabella Swan and what does she mean to you?" Jane hissed while glaring at him. Alec gulped nervously. He knew this question is coming sooner or later; he just preferred later. Isabella is his mate but he isn't sure what she meant to him.

"J-Jane. Can we talk later? The brothers are waiting for us."

"Don't you 'the brothers are waiting for us' me!"

Alec flinched at the scowl, glares and bared teeth combo Jane threw him. She started to shake him. "Tell me!"

She repeated that a hundred times before Alec blurted out. "I don't know, ok! I don't know what I feel for her or why do I feel like that for her. She might be my mate but I don't know anything about her!"

Jane let him go. Alec gasped for breath and looked at his sister. "Nothing means sense right now. Nothing."

Jane's eyes softened. She embraced her brother and spoke in a tender voice that only Alec has heard before.

"I just don't want to lose you. I don't want to lose my confidant, my rock."

Alec hugged his sister back, stroking her hair.

"Janie, you won't lose me. I'll always be there for you but you need to be supportive of me. I never felt this way before Isabella. Heck, I even believed that I am too cruel to deserve love. But, if there's one person I know I love: It's you Janie."

* * *

Alec and Jane walked into the throne room, hand in hand. Marcus raised his eyebrows. The bond between them is stronger than ever. "Masters, you wish to see us?" the twins bowed low.

"Yes. We need to discuss about Alec's mate. Isabella is a human. It might shock her if she knew that there are actually vampires."

"With all due respect, but why do we need to discuss this master?"

"Because, Felix, Alec can't just knock in Isabella's apartment and go all: Hello Isabella. My name is Alec Volturi and I am a vampire that is more than a century old. I've been stalking you for three weeks and I want you to know that you have to be turned to a vampire also because if you don't, the masters that rule the entire vampire race will force me to kill you. Oh, and you have to drink humans when you turn and you are my soul mate. Want to grab a dinner and watch a movie?" Caius snarled with his voice dripping with sarcasm.

Felix, the guard and the other rulers gaped at him. Then a giggle erupted from Chelsea's throat and the others quickly followed. Caius struggled to keep his stern face on and failed terribly; he is one of the ones who laughed the loudest.

Even Marcus was shaking with silent laughter. They know that most people think that the Volturi are ruthless, heartless, merciless and... any other compassionate word you could think of and add 'less' at the last part.

But they were a family. And they could figure out what to do with Bella as one. They were calming down when Gianna's voice floated over the intercom. "Master Aro, the Denali coven is here for their visit."

Aro squeaks and claps his hand over his mouth. "I forgot about the Denali's visit! Oh dear, oh dear..."

He looked over at Jane and asked: "Dearest Jane, kindly go and fetch the Denali Coven from the reception area."

Jane nods and disappears behind the doors.

Alec felt confused, why wasn't he told about this. As if reading his mind, Aro turned to him.

"It's because we have a plan to get you closer to Isabella. We invited the Denali coven here because they have a gift for me and because we will see if Isabella has any potential powers."

* * *

Eleazar and his family bowed low to the Volturi. Aro smiled at them. "Ah, Eleazar. I trust you have the one I'm looking for?"

Eleazar nodded nervously. The family dispersed and revealed a small girl around the age of 15. She was angelic, of course. Her golden curls and matching eyes made her the ideal girl to portray 'Goldilocks'.

"So this is the shield-breaker you've been writing to me about.

He nods and Aro holds out his hands to the girl. She steps up and puts her hands into his. Aro listens for a moment and laughs.

"Excellent! Robin, would you like to join us?"

Robin smiled sweetly.

"Of course, Master Aro. I would love to be a part of the Guard."

Aro grinned and clapped his hands. Megan came out of nowhere and led her to one of the doors that line to throne room.

"Now, Eleazar. I want to ask you a... favor."

* * *

Eleazar frowned as he, Aro, Jane and Alec ghosted over the sleeping figure of Isabella. Alec looked at the sleeping beauty almost adoringly and tucked a stray hair behind her ear.

Jane watched his brother with fascination. It was so comforting to watch Alec watch Isabel. It was so obvious that Alec adores her. She rolls her eyes. What a thick-head.

"She's a very powerful shield. Very . . . as you would say, valuable. But it is uncertain. You could test her."

"Very well. . . . Jane?"

"No," Alec snarled. Aro gave a small chuckle of amusement.

Jane patted her brother's shoulder awkwardly. Usually it was the other way around. "I'll try to make it quick." she assured her twin.

Alec tensed, ready to comfort Isabella if needed. Jane narrowed her eyes.

A minute passed. . . .

Two minutes. . . . . . .

Three. . . . . . . . . . . .

Alec lost track of time. . . .

Aro informed him that six minutes have passed. . . .

Jane relaxed. "Nothing. My gift doesn't affect her."

Aro squealed in excitement, all of the tensed when Bella stirred. She just turned over and exposed her face to them.

"Such a beauty. . ." Aro murmured. He glanced at Alec and grinned.

"Let's go." Aro ordered them. They all left in a second except Alec. He just stared at Isabel and stroked her hair with gentle fingers.

He stared at her face until he was sure he memorized her entire face. He memorized the pattern of her breathing. The exact color of her cheeks. Everything.

He knows what he was doing was weird, creepy, even. But he can't. He can't stay away. It kills him inside when he does. He can't stay away from her without ripping his heart apart.

So he won't.

So simple, yet complex.

So easy. Yet difficult.

So in-love, yet he does not notice the feeling.

* * *

"Tell me again _why _are you taking me shopping?" Alec groaned as Heidi and Chelsea dragged him to a store. Megan followed behind, making illusions of warm skin and dark eyes.

The insane shoppers just pushed him to a changing stall and locked him there without answer. "HEY! Lemme out!"

The door opened for half a millisecond and Afton was tossed in by a hand that looks like Chelsea's.

Afton groaned and leant against the wall. Alec buried his face in his hands. The two were just the picture of an abused boyfriend and abused little brother taken into hostage by insane shopping addict girlfriend/sister.

The squeals of "This _so _matches Afton's eyes!" or "Alec would look good in this!" filled the store after a few minutes. The storm began. Balled clothes the size of basketballs was thrown over the door with the speed of 85 miles per hour. "Oh my..."

Afton and Alec exchanged looks of pure terror and began trying on the clothes at vampire speed. After what seemed to be the millionth shirt tried on, the door was opened by the hostage-takers who laughed at the sight of Alec and Afton nearly buried underneath a mountain of clothes.

The flustered store clerk gaped at the sight. Heidi snickered and handed him a VISA black card with a set of keys then whispered in his ear. "Charge all of these in this and put it in the black jaguar in the parking lot. If it doesn't fit, press the third button and a black van will come and you will put the rest there. The big brutish guy driving the van will hand you the tip."

Then the two girls help their hostages and dragged them to yet another store and the process began all over again.

* * *

"If we weren't virtually indestructible, I swear my feet are about to fall off. How did you manage it?" Alec moaned to Afton as they sat in the back seat of a dark blue BMW.

"Practice, practice and patience."

* * *

Alec stood uncomfortably as Heidi and Chelsea circled him with eyes narrowed like cats observing a mouse.

Despite the fact that Alec could kick their asses right now, he couldn't bear to do it. These girls are his older sisters. His annoying and brutal older sisters. But still, his sisters.

He changed his outfit six times because of his said sisters' opinion. He is wearing a white cotton shirt, dark brown vest, dark blue jeans and dark brown and black checkered vans with two dog-tags hanging from his neck. His hair was in a casual ruffle.

Finally, they lost their serious face and broke into identical grins. "We are miracle workers!" Heidi announced.

Chelsea giggled and slapped her hi-five.

Alec groaned. "I bet I look ridiculous!"

The chesire cat grins dropped out of the torturers' faces and they hissed at him."_No one dressed by us looks like an idiot. Not even you Alec."_

_I don't even know if that's a compliment or an insult. Either way, it's the nicest compliment/insult that they ever given me._

Alec thought as he clambered in the van that they were taking to the cafe that his Isabella works at.

_Wait, when did Isabella become mine?_

* * *

"What am I thinking?! I can't just waltz in there and try to get to know Isabella! I don't even know what to _say_!"

Jane, Felix, Demetri, Afton, Chelsea, Santiago, Corin, Robin and Megan all rolled their eyes.

"Alec, we love you but you are just now being a dense idiot! Just waltz in there and sweep her off her feet with a charming smile!"

Alec grimaced. Then he started to back away when Felix and Demetri exchanged a mischievous look and grabbed Alec's arms and lifted him up 3 feet up in the air. Jane turned to Megan and Robin. "Activate your powers. Now!"

The two nodded and concentrated looks filled their faces.

The rest all looked at the lifted boy and mouthed 'Good Luck'

Felix and Demetri all but threw him to the street filled with sunlight. His skin did not sparkle, instead, color flush his skin and the Guard let out huffs of relief. Corin, Afton and Santiago all left with quick hisses of 'tell me how it went'.

They watched Alec hesitate and walk toward the Cafe. On the way in, a bunch of girls giggled and batted their lashes at him. He reluctantly smiles and entered the Cafe. The girls all squealed with exclamations of 'OMG! He totally checked me out! or 'He is so cute!'.

"He's gonna need all the luck he can get."

**There y'all go! An all-Alec chapter! Thanks to LadyJoa and yes, Robin is based on her pen name: Robinson. Thank you girl!**

**In the Twilight-pedia, it says that Jane and Alec are turned when they were either 12 or 13 and Jane is older than Alec but in my story Alec is older than Jane and they are 18 years old. **

**Edward will NOT come back here! Or at least, I think so...**

**But there are Cullens here! Maybe in the near future or in chapter :They get together...**

**All the Alec/Bella interactions are coming up in the next chapter so tune in!**

**Please review, re-read and recommend!**

**-Adelaide~3**


	5. Chapter 5: FINE

**Sorry for the late update. It's just that it was finals week and being the valedictorian of the first section in a science high school for four years running, I REALLY need to keep up my grades. Quantum Physics was a huge ass per usual but I'm back! Thanks for the reviews, really appreciate it. So here's chapter 5 of One Crazy Summer! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, just my plain black coffee that I'm sipping as I write this,**

It was a perfectly normal afternoon until about 10 minutes ago. You see, 10 minutes ago, I was working when a sudden sweet tinkle of bells announced the arrival of another customer. When I turned around, I saw him. His dark, shaggy hair that falls into his eyes, his velvet-like brown eyes and his skin stunned me. His skin, pale and perfect granite. I swear, if it wasn't for his eye color and flushed cheeks, I would think he is a vampire.

He was dressed simply, with a white long-sleeved cotton shirt that hugs his lean frame which I only noticed now, dark brown vest, jeans, Vans and dog tags that hung around his neck. He made everyone around him look like trash. He is even better looking than Edward.

That was a first, a human that looks better than a vampire.

Now he sits in a table upstairs, by himself.

"Isabel," Clementine's soft voice broke me out of my reverie. I hadn't noticed what was going on around me. Clementine stood beside me, with a dark-chocolate sundae in her hands.

I flushed, getting the message. Giving the order to the very good-looking guy by myself? I don't think I could manage that feat without fainting.

I look into Clementine's hazel eyes and realized that it was the reason why she sent me instead of giving him the order herself.

I took it wordlessly and made my way upstairs.

When I reached the top step, my heart went to an ultra-panic mode. _What are you doing?! You can't do this! _My inner voice screamed at my heart. But the traitor made me open the door and step into the balcony.

He was there, in the table with the best view over the city. His left hand stowed in his pocket and his other running through his dark locks. His eyes flickered over mine and the corners of his lips twitched to a heavenly smile.

My legs turned to jelly and it took everything I had not to faint. Instead, I went to him without tripping, a feat that seemed impossible at my state.

"Here's your order sir, please enjoy."

I was about to walk away when a smooth, soft voice tinkled to my ears.

"You're not from around here, are you?"

I turned to him, he grinned at me. That gesture made me smile with absolute joy. _Why?_

"I guess it's obvious? How'd you know anyways?"

His eyes sparkled with amusement.

"Oh, just your American accent gave it away."

I chuckled. Several people said that already, but in Alec's seductive voice, it sounds all-new.

"Yeah, several people said the exact same thing; maybe you should join their club or something?"

He laughed. It wasn't even remotely funny, but I find myself laughing along with him.

"You know, that wasn't even funny." I informed him. He just smiles and answers. "That was the point, you were trying so hard to joke that it was funny. I practically heard the gears in your brain trying to spout one out."

I blushed; he smirked. "Well, I'm not the one who is all by himself here!" My stomach lurched as soon as I snapped at him like that. But he just snickers.

"What does that make you? A ghost?" he teased me. I huffed but secretly, I'm thanking the Lord that I haven't fainted by then.

Our conversation flowed then. We argued playfully about the possibilities of me being a ghost. He was weighting my deathly pale skin to his favor.

Just as we were getting to the point of accusing _him _about being a ghost, he stopped and glanced at the door.

"Aren't you supposed to be working?"

I didn't miss the slightest hint of disappointment in his voice. It pleases me and it fed the butterflies in my stomach.

I checked my watch and I was shocked to find out that my shift ended a little over half an hour ago. So I shrugged my shoulders and muttered. "My shift already ended."

He smiled and leant forward. I realized that he hasn't touched his sundae.

"I'm keeping you away from your food." I muttered. I sat down across from his and leant back into the chair.

"Go on, eat."

* * *

**Alec's POV**

WHAT THE HELL AM I SUPPOSED TO DO?!

Isabella glanced questionably at me. If I can, I would've broken to sweat by now. I looked at the melting sundae. Ugh, I supposed it would look good if it wasn't for that pungent odor.

_Alec, you've battled hundreds of newborn armies and killed several rule-breaking vampires with a flick of your wrist and you can't force down a frickin' chocolate sundae?!_

My inner voice screamed at myself. Gingerly, I lifted the spoon and scooped up a tiny portion. I parted my lips and all but shoved that blasted thing down my throat. _  
_

I forced myself not to shudder. It tastes like a dirty sock left out in the rain then stuffed in an old locker for three weeks. The aftertaste was even more disgusting.

I smiled weakly at her. Then I pushed it towards her, she shook her head and stood up.

"I'll buy my own, besides, I need to hang my apron and call it a day. I'll be right back."

She left the balcony. I smiled at her obvious haste. Then I turned my attention back to the putrid invention of the humans. Honestly, how could they force this down without throwing up, I have absolutely no chance of understanding.

The aftertaste lingers in my mouth until Isabella came back. Her bright smile was enough to convince me that forcing down the disgusting sundae was worth It.

She laughs,earning a raised eyebrow from me. "You look like you have an absolute loathing for that sundae."

I chuckled at that. "It burns my throat as I try to force that gooey sticky thing down my throat." I told her honestly.

"You are so messed up."

I rolled my eyes at her and moved to another topic. "How is life in Volterra so far?"

She shrugged. "It's fine."

Then she snorted. I shot her a raised eyebrow.

"You ok?"

"Do you know what 'fine' means?"

"What?"

"Fucked up, insecure, neurotic and emotional."

"Isn't it supposed to be 'freaked out'?"

"This is a new generation."

* * *

**Jane's POV**

I guess that his encounter with Isabella was a success because Alec looked like he could burst to a Disney song at any moment. He waltzed in the reception area with a big grin in his face.

That was until he rushed to the bathroom, announcing that he needs to wash away tha aftertaste of a revolting sundae.

Felix and Demetri had a fieldday with that. I can't believe that Alec would really force himself to do that.

Alec emerged from the bathroom.

"it was wonderful! A complete success!"

Corin muttered. "Says the guy that just washed out has tongue with bleach."


	6. Chapter 6: Texts, towers and Glee

Leah: Isabel, you will never guess what just happened!

Isabella: You got an extreme makeover and became a Abercrombie supermodel?

Leah: Hey, what's wrong with the way I look? I don't know about you, but I think I'm pretty hot. I can make do with the Abercrombie supermodel part without the extreme Barbie makeover.

I chuckled, rolling my eyes even if Leah can't see it. She can be so full of her looks sometimes.

Isabella: Then what? Don't tell me you just wasted three minutes of my life! I'll never get those back!

Leah: He asked me out!

Isabella: Paul's cousin? Jerome? Jerry? Jericho?

Leah: His name is J-E-R-E-M-Y.

Isabella: yeah, Jeremy and a pile of rainbows. Really? When?

Leah: Just five minutes ago.

Isabella: Let me guess, you said 'yes' trying to act cool and nonchalant and then you rushed home, did a victory dance, disrupted my time with Alec by texting me and squealing?

Leah: yep.

Leah: wait, who's Alec?

Leah: is he your new boyfriend?

I was about to reply when a new message came:

Unknown number: hey, it's Alec. Hope you didn't gave me a fake number. That would ruin my ego.

I smiled and giggled a bit at his text.

Isabella : *cue sarcasm. Now, why would I do that to the person who got ice cream all over my face?

_Flashback_

_Our conversation lapsed into a comfortable silence as we dug into our sundaes. I glanced up and saw him pile up his spoon with loads of ice creams and sprinkles. "What are you doing? You're making a mess!" I wrinkle my nose as he shoved the spoon into his grinned at me, making my insides turn to absolute goo. "It's something that I call an ice cream tower."I raised an eyebrow at him, he explained. "You put as much of fle- ice cream and blo- sprinkles in it as much as you can. The objective is to get it high but don't let it fall." he demonstrated. "But if it's about to collapse like this one, you. . . Come on, lean in closer, this is quite complicated."I foolishly leant in, more intrigued by his seductive voice than the tower, "And then what?""You shove it in your mouth." he said very quickly and when I opened my mouth to say 'what?'.He shoved that entire the to my face, most of it missed my mouth, obviously. _

Alec: Because I'm your friend, remember? We're totally best friends now.

Isabella: Wipe that smug smirk off your face before I snip it off. I cut up a lot of steaks in my life, just so you'll know.

Alec: Terrifying / insert shudder here/

Leah: Isabel, Jeremy is calling me and you're not replying anyways. TTFN.

Isabella: Oh, sorry Leys. It's just Alec texting you know.

Leah: Fine, I'll let you off for now but you have to tell me everything about Alec. Everything.

Isabella: Deal. Text you later!

Isabella: Don't get sarcastic with me. Geez, be polite for a change :((

Alec: why should I?

Isabella: why shouldn't you?

Alec: . . . Touché

* * *

Isabella: Tell me about yourself.

Alec: why?

isabella: we're totally best friends now!

Alec: did you just quote me? I think you just did. You really did. Omg, you quoted me! I feel like a proud stage mom whose child just sang 'Dont rain on my parade' like frickin Barbara!

Isabella: you're weird. And Barbara Streisand? Really?

Alec: What? She's an icon and she was really good when she sung in broadway.

Alec: I feel like Rachel Berry

Isabella: you watch Glee as well?

Alec: you watch Glee?

Isabella: duh.

Alec: ok, what's their biggest mistake in season 4?

Isabella: they broke up Klaine! :(((((

Alec: so?

Isabella: so?! That was their biggest OTP! And their best!

Alec: I personally like Marley and Ryder or Smytheberry

Isabella: smytheberry is not even canon.

Alec: don't. Care.

Isabella: why?

Alec: because, sebastian has a huge ego and so does Rachel. They are meant to be.

Isabella: I like Brochel.

Alec: why?

Isabella: why are you trying to avoid my request?

Alec: what request

Isabella: don't act dumb.

Isabella: oh right, you're not even acting.

Alec: ouch

Isabella: please?

Alec: No

Isabella: awww. . .

Alec: I already know I'm adorable, believe me.

Isabella: hush, you.

Alec: I'm not even talking. I'm just texting.

Isabella: good point

Isabella: hey. . .

Isabella: Alec?

Isabella: duuudddeeee?

Isabella: ummmm. . . Did I do something wrong?

Isabella: Alec Andrew Volturi, when I count to three and you're still not replying, I'm gonna ignore you for the rest of my life.

Isabella: One. . . .

Isabella: Two. . . .

Alec: Three. . .

Isabella: Alec. . . .

Alec: Isabella. . .

Isabella: I'm warning you

Alec: I'm Warned so many Times in my life, tell me, specify your threat.

Isabella: I'm goyour get you a kitty, make you fall in love with that kitty and one cold night I'm gonna steal to your house and break your pretty little nose.

Alec: thanks. My nose is flattered and terrified at the same time. Maybe my nose should hire a body guard,

Isabella: have I ever told you that you are really weird?

Alec : Maybe one or two times

Isabella: ok then, you're weird.

Alec: you sound just like Jane

Isabella: who's Jane?

Alec: She is my twin sister...

Isabella: oh

Alec: i know what you're doing!

Isabella: what?

Alec: smuggling my personal info away from me under my pretty little nose huh?

Isabella: shoot.

**Heya! Super Random huh? Don't worry, the Glee thing will make sense later on in the story. And I wanted for Isabella to realize that she and Alec has tons in common. Barbara Streisand. . . Refers to Alec's wide music taste that will come later on in the story. Expect some songs!**

**Review and thanks for all those who reviewed the previous chapter! Love yah!**

**Disclaimer: don't own anything besides my new gold medal for Rythmic gymnastics! Woohoo!**


	7. Chapter 7: Isn't she lovely?

Isabella walked through the streets of Volterra, her head buried into a book. She is wearing a vintage flower dress with a denim vest with black boots, beaded necklaces, sunglasses and a straw hat.

It has been three days since she met Alec and they've been texting ever since. The ringtone of "The Banana and Potato" song by Gru's minions buzzed out from her canvas tote. She smiled as she fished her phone out.

**Alec: **Whatcha doing today?

Isabel bit her lip softly, she is sorta developing a soft spot for the attractive guy.

**Isabella: **Nothing much, just finishing a book I borrowed.

**Alec: **Wanna hang out?

**Isabella: **Sure, where should we meet?

**Alec: **At the square by the fountain.

**Isabella: **Sure, see you in a bit.

It took everything for her not to do her happy tribal-style victory dance in a crowded street. She merrily stuck her book in her tote and skipped towards the square, she knew her way around the city now.

When she got there, the good-looking brunette spotted her friend immediently. Alec sat by the fountain in all his glory. His dark hair fell to his eyes with the casual elegance that Edward's can never achieve. He is wearing dark blue jeans, black converse and a white button down with the sleeves rolled up, showing of his muscular arms.

He. Looked. Good.

She noticed a vintage camera hanging around his neck. Wow, he's into photography?

Alec saw her then and a corner of his lips twitched to a smile. He waved her over.

"Photography, huh?"

Alec patted his camera fondly. "It's my fave hobby."

Then he face palmed himself and grinned at her sheepishly. "And another info is smuggled away from me."

Isabella smirked smugly. Alec stood and held his arm out like a gentleman. "C'mon."

* * *

She took it and he led her away from the busy square. They walked through winding streets, deserted alleys and remote corners. Alec was staring at his skin, soaked in sunlight but with no sparkle when he heard it.

The beautiful melodic Voice.

He turned and saw Isabel singing softly.

_Do you hear me, I'm talking to you_

He stared at her.

She sensed his stare and looked up. She blushed as if ashamed that she was caught singing. She pressed her lips together and looked down. Alec just kept staring at her then an idea popped into his mind. He began singing.

_Do you hear me, I'm talking to you _

_Across the water across the deep blue ocean _

_Under the open sky, oh my, baby I'm trying_

Isabella snapped her head up when she heard Alec began singing. He has a terrific voice, kinda like Bruno Mars, Philip Philips and Jason Mraz all together, With more confidence, she sang the next lyrics.

_Boy, I hear you in my dreams_

_ I feel your whisper across the sea _

_I keep you with me in my heart _

_You make it easier when life gets hard_

Alec smiled at her newfound confidence as they sang together.

_Lucky I'm in love with my best friend _

_Lucky to have been where I have been _

_Lucky to be coming home again_

_Ooooohh ooooh oooh oooh ooh ooh ooh ooh_

_(Underline- Alec, Normal italics- Bella, bold- together)_

_They don't know how long it takes _

_Waiting for a love like this _

_Every time we say goodbye _

_i wish we had one more kiss_

_ I'll wait for you, I promise you, I will_

_Lucky I'm in love with my best friend _

_Lucky to have been where I have been _

_Lucky to be coming home again _

_Lucky we're in love in every way _

_Lucky to have stayed where we have stayed _

_Lucky to be coming home someday_

_And so I'm sailing through the sea_

**_To an island where we'll meet_**

_You'll hear music fill the air_

_I'll put a flower in your hair_

_Through the breezes through the trees_

_Move so pretty you're all I see_

**_As the world keeps spinning round _**

**_You hold me right here right now_**

_Lucky I'm in love with my best friend _

_Lucky to have been where I have been _

_Lucky to be coming home again _

**_I'm lucky we're in love in every way _**

**_Lucky to have stayed where we have stayed _**

**_Lucky to be coming home someday_**

_Ooohh ooooh oooh __oooh ooh ooh ooh ooh_

**_ ooh ooooh oooh o_ooh ooh ooh ooh ooh**

They finished the song with chuckles and laughter.

"Where did you learn how to sing like that?" Alec exclaims as he nudges Isabella playfully. Isabella giggles but then her lips drooped to a frown.

"When my boyfriend, Edward. . . Masen left me. Music was the outlet which I turned to, my about you?"

Isabella expected Alec to avoid the topic but he admitted. "Singing is my haven if everything becomes too much."

* * *

Isabella and Alec walked through the busy streets with the hot sun pounding mercilessly down their heads.

"Alec, where are we going?" Isabella asked, after a good half an hour.

He didn't reply her and just kept walking. They reached the end of the city, in a deserted alley. Isabel gave him a questioning look when he crept around the city's walls.

To her complete and utter amazement, he presented her with a small crack in the wall in the remotest corner that is just enough for both of them to slip past. They found themselves in a forest.

Chills went up Isabella's spine when she remembered the forest in Forks. Alec gently took her hand and they made their way across the dense greenery, talking about everything and nothing.

They reached a small clearing beside a river with tall, twisting willows and sycamores withcrushes of colorful flowers.

Isabella blinked in amazement as she turned to face Alec. Her eyes softened when she saw that the guy was taking a picture of the scenery. His eyes twinkled and his skin, flushed.

She knew then. She knew that Alec was special. Not just plain special. But he was special for her.

What she didn't know was that a group consisting of a dark blond haired guy, blond haired small girl, a black haired girl and Goldilocks were watching them from the shadows.

* * *

"You love photography, huh?" Isabella watched as Alec took a picture of a pink rose. "Adore photography." he corrected her, not looking up from his camera.

"Ever taken a model before?" she asks casually,popping another handful of berries to her mouth.

Alec smiled shyly and shook his head. "Never met a model with the qualities I'm looking for,"

'What qualities?"

"You know, life showing in everything that she does, smiles that brightens up the entire city. . . . "

"Your model is something. Seems like the type of girl most guys will love."

"Well, to me, my model is my muse. The inspiration of my life."

Isabella looks at him then. Admiring the way his eyes sparkle when he talks.

"Did someone ever tell you that you are sort of beautiful?" she blurts out.

Isabel blushed, that question was acted upon by an unthinking impulse.

But he just nods and grins cockily. Isabella groaned and shoved a handful of berries to his mouth.

He yelped and wiped it away from his tongue. "Ugh! That is disgusting!"

"Anyway, I would give anything to be someone's model. But I'm not. . ." her voice trails off. "Not?" prompted Alec.

"I'm too plain." she whispered. Alec just thinks for a minute and stands up, he uncovered a guitar from a tree bark.

"I beg to differ." he implored before strumming and launching to a song.

_Isn't she lovely_

_Isn't she wonderful_

_Isn't she precious_  
_Less than one minute old_  
_I never thought through love we'd be_  
_Making one as lovely as she_  
_But isn't she lovely made from love_

_Isn't she pretty_  
_Truly the angel's best_  
_Boy, I'm so happy_  
_We have been heaven blessed_  
_I can't believe what God has done_  
_through us he's given life to one_  
_But isn't she lovely made from love_

_Isn't she lovely_  
_Life and love are the same_  
_Life is Aisha_  
_The meaning of her name_  
_Londie, it could have not been done_  
_Without you who conceived the one_  
_That's so very lovely made from love_

Isabel smiled softly and shocked Alec by standing up and embracing him. "Thanks, but isn't that song supposed to be sang to a baby?"

They spent the rest of the day talking, eating blackberries from the bushes, teasing Alec about his apparent disgust for blackberries, taking pictures and all in all, just plain relaxing.

It was just so natural to be with Alec. As if it was a universal law along with the law of gravity. The way she was with Alec was just right.

She didn't feel unequal despite Alec's beauty. Suddenly, a buzz of "Rocketeer" by Far East Movement disrupted their lazy day.

"Hello?" Alec drawled to the receiver as Isabella runs her fingers through the silky water.

"Alec, Robin has her limits too. She can't provide illusions forever. As much as you don't want to, we need to go home."

"Heidi! Come on, please? Can I stay? Please?"

"No."

"Fine. . ." he grumbled, ending the call

**Heya! Thanks for all of you who reviewed! Really helped inspire me to write this chapter! So do you like it?**

**NO REVIEW=NO QUICK UPDATE**

**Love y'all!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything besides my vast Beatles collection;)))**


	8. Chapter 8: Just the way you are

_Chapter Eight: Just the way you are_

Alec Volturi has killed newborn armies and powerful law-breakers with a flick of his wrist. Yet, he admits that the cat-like smug faces of his 'older sisters' got him scared. As any 19 year old guy would agree, if your sisters look at you like that, it means that they are plotting something evil- like in Alec's case, interfering with your love life.

He peeled his eyes away from them and turned to the masters. He did a double take.

Marcus was standing up while Aro and Caius were sitting. Aro was swinging his legs, crossing his arms and pouting like a petulant child. Caius looked amused and Marcus looks like he was tired of arguments. After making sure it wasn't a mirage, he took a bow and greeted them.

"Masters, Santiago says you wish to see me?"

Marcus nodded and spoke; Aro glared at him, evidently jealous that he isn't the one speaking. Alec wondered what Marcus has given to Aro for him to speak.

"Alec, you have known your human mate for 2 weeks already. From our observations, Isabella is not an ordinary teenage girl. Which is a good thing, I would never allow my son to converse with one of those indecent, giggling baboons. But, Isabella is getting frustrated that she doesn't know about your family back ground."

"We concocted a plan so you can end her curiosity." Aro blurted out, exploding with satisfaction when he was the one to get to tell the news but paused when Marcus glared at him.

"Brother, we talked about this. I would talk, remember? Alec is my son as much as Jane is your daughter."

"Mental image. You didn't tell us that you two have kids."

"Shush, Felix. And _fine, _Marcus. But I want the Ferrari you promised me by next week."

"Very well. Can I continue? Yes? Ok. Alec, your siblings gave me the idea. They said that they are _dying _to meet Isabella. We felt like we're hitting two birds with one stone. We will pose as your 'family'. Aro would be your dad, he looks younger than me. Sulpicia would be your mother. I would be your grandfather. Caius will be your irritatible uncle. Jane will be Jane. Heidi and Chelsea would be your college-age sisters and Felix and Demetri would be your older brothers."

Marcus paused but continued before Alec could open his mouth to argue. He wants Isabella _nowhere _near Felix and his embarrassing innuendos.

"Very well, we would prepare a house near the clock tower. Get _modern _clothes, get into costumes and make backgrounds. Get Senna from the Amazon coven to alter the memories of the townspeople. But we would need at least 2 weeks to do all of that with the Volturi fortune and vampire speed."

Alec nodded, the longer he can keep his Isabel away from his embarrassing 'family', the better.

As he walks out, his phone vibrates.

**Isabella: **Want to come over at the Cafe? It's a slow day; Clementine is deciding whether to just close up early. If she does, we can go exploring. Sounds good?

**Alec: **Yeah, sure. And exploring? Really? Dora much?

**Isabella: **Whatever. Just get here! And bring the guitar

* * *

Alec walked into the unusually empty street where Cafe de Lavinia is stationed. He noticed the 'Closed' sign on the door and Isabel sitting on one of the tables outside. His smile quirked to a slight smile before heading over there.

He places his hands over her eyes and whisper to her ear, "Guess who?"

* * *

Isabella's POV

_An hour previously_

"Seriously? Where are the customers? We've been open for three hours and not a single customer stepped through that door!" Jolie groaned. Clementine sighed, "It must be a slow day, these days happen Jo." But her sister snapped back, "I could be with friends now, if the store wasn't open." As the sisters banter back and forth, my thought began to wander.

My thoughts landed to the tall, good-looking brunette that has plagued my every dream since we've met. Alec.

Did he really meant that song? Am I really lovely in his eyes?

I flushed as I remembered this morning, while picking out clothes for the day; I accidentally asked myself out loud, "Would Alec like this?"

Goosebumps scatter across my arms as I remembered my dream last night, dark brown eyes staring into the depths of my soul and warm hands that send shivers through my flesh with a single movement.

How real was that dream-

"Isabella!" Clementine's voice cut through, ending hmy line of thought. She chuckled at my 'doe caught on headlights' look and continued. "I'm closing the store early, please get dressed."

As I trudge into the employee dressing room, I remembered that Angioletta went out on a 'all-church' day by herself and won't return until midnight. I don't really feel like spending the day by myself. So I whipped out my phone and started texting.

* * *

_After getting dressed_

I sat in one of the outside tables, waiting for Alec to arrive. I looked at my outfit nervously, it was a lot of different than my everyday look. Denim crop jeans,grey spot bow trim cami, black cable boyfriend cardigan and black high-top converse sneakers. My hair is not in it's usual curls but in a loose fishtail braid. John Lennon-style glasses were perched on my head. It's a very Alec-esque outfit. The only thing that is vaguely familiar are my Quileute braided friendship bracelets from Leah, Jacob, Emily and Quil and my beaded friendship necklaces from Angela and Jessica.

It was funny; apparently _Edward _was the only reason why Jess and I weren't so close before but when he left, she welcomed me to school with a warm hug and a whispered apology for her past behaviour and an assurance that everything would be alright.

Suddenly, hands covered my vision and the slighlt husky voice that kept me up at nights whispered in my ear, "Guess who?"

"Alec, you twit, I know it's you. Please let me see again."

"Aw, of course. I know you are just _dying _to see my handsome face again."

"Shush," I removed his hands from my eyes and faced him, standing up. His eyes widened as he took me in. He examined my outfit up and down before letting out a low whistle.

"See anything you like?" I smirked, no idea where this sudden confidence comes from.

He rolls his eyes and sat down in the seat across from me, balancing his guitar in one knee and brushing his hair back with a hand. He looked good, as always. A black fitted shirt underneath an open white polo with black skinny jeans with city-worn converse.

"But seriously, as much as I like this outfit in you, I kinda miss your old baby-doll dress and flats. And maybe-" his eyes flickered to my braid "- a ribbon in your hair or something?" I scowled, which brought up a grin in his face. "But why?" I asked him, with geniune confusion. He smiled, "Because-"

His fingers flew to the guitar strings. He opened his mouth to sing but I beat him to it.

_Oh, his eyes, his eyes make the stars look like they're not shinin' _

_His hair, his hair falls perfectly without her tryin' _

_He's so beautiful _

_And I tell him everyday_

Alec smiles and sing the next part.

_Yeah, I know, I know when I compliment her,_

_she won't believe me _

_And it's so, it's so sad to think that she don't see what I see _

_But every time she asks me do I look okay?_

_I say_

We sang together in perfect harmony- thank goodness there's no people around.

_When I see your face _

_There's not a thing that I would change _

_'Cause you're amazing _

_Just the way you are_

**[Alec- underlined, together- bold, Isabel- normal italics]**

_And when you smile _

_The whole world stops and stares for awhile_

_'Cause girl, you're amazing Just the way you are_

_Her lips, her lips, I could kiss them all day if she'd let me _

_Her laugh her laugh, she hates but I think it's so sexy _

_She's so beautiful_

_And I tell her everyday_

_Oh, you know, you know, you know I'd never ask you to change _

_If perfect's what you're searching for, then just stay the same _

_So don't even bother asking if you look okay_

_You know I'll say_

**_When I see your face _**

**_There's not a thing that I would change _**

**_'Cause you're amazing_**

**_Just the way you are_**

_And when you smile _

_The whole world stops and stares for awhile _

_'Cause girl, you're amazing _

_Just the way you are_

_The way you are _

_The way you are _

_Girl, you're amazing_

**_Just the way you are_**

**_When I see your face _**

**_There's not a thing that I would change _**

**_'Cause you're amazing _**

**_Just the way you are_**

_And when you smile _

_The whole world stops and stares for awhile_

_'Cause boy, you're amazing _

**_Just the way you are, yeah_**

It was a beautiful moment, our eyes lock with each other as they sang. When the song ended, we try to catch their breath.

"Wow. . . " I managed to murmur out as I look at his warm eyes.

* * *

**Heya! Adelaide here! Thanks so much for the people who reviewed the previous chapters! **

**I'm really sorry that I wasn't able to update sooner like I promised but my new very close friend, Kyle, was rushed into the hospital yesterday and I was too distressed to update. Turns out, he is diabetic. Huh, I'm anorexic and he's diabetic. We fellow food deprived need to stick together. Plus, our internet connection went haywire.**

**In fact, we're so close that he would be my co-author in this story. We would exchange turns in writing the author's (or authors') note. He says hi to the fanfiction world. **

**He's fine, just an insulin shock. In fact, he gave me the idea for this chapter. ^. ^ Hope you enjoyed!**

**BTW: Isabella's wardrobe would be based on my own. In fact, the outfit that she is wearing this chapter are the clothes I am wearing right now and Alec's clothes are Kyle's. Hope it's ok with you but I'm gonna make her look more of a hipster-indie style with a pinch of vintage country. It's symbolic- it says that Alec is really making a difference in her life. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything besides my freshly tailored Dalton Academy blazer! Should I include that in Bella's wardrobe? LOL xD Peace out for the 'gender bend' in Just the Way you are. **

'**Till next time folks!**

**~Adelaide and Kyle**

**REVIEW*REVIEW*REVIEW*REVIEW*REVIEW*REVIEW***


	9. Chapter 9: She's a keeper alright

_Chapter 9: She's a keeper alright_

"Tell me about yourself."

This request by Alec disrupted the light aura around them. Isabel chewed her lip; she wasn't sure how she would tell it. They were in the riverside again. Alec was playing some random chords on his guitar while Isabella watched and ate blackberries.

"Fine, but on three conditions." She sighs, Alec groaned. "Three? Fine, what are those?"

She smiled triumphantly; "First is that you don't interrupt me while I'm speaking. And two, you tell me yours. Third, no holding back. We'll tell each other _everything."_

_Everything except the tiny fact that my ex-boyfriend is a vegetarian vampire._

_Everything except the fact that I'm a powerful vampire feared by many of my kind._

They added in their heads; they shook hands. Alec put aside the guitar and leant against the oak tree behind him. Isabella sat next to him. After much thumb-twiddling, she opened her mouth to speak.

"My full name is Isabella Marie Swan, daughter of Charlie Swan and Renee Dwyer. I was born in Forks, Washington in September 13, 1995. My parents divorced when I was about 5 months old. Renee fled with me to Phoenix, Arizona. But I was obliged to spend a month every summer at Forks with Charlie until I was 14, I put my foot down and Charlie vacationed with me for two weeks every summer until I was 17. My mom re-married to a minor league baseball player named Phil Dwyer. He's nice enough to me and my mom is still totally gaga over him.

But he travels a lot; at first, my mom was very unhappy to be without him. So I went to Forks to live with Charlie while she goes with Phil. I was miserable there at first. Then I met Edward C- Masen. He was perfect; we were happy for about half-a-year. There was a . . . rift between me and one of his adopted brothers, Jasper Hale. They had to leave not long after that because his dad got a job in a big hospital in California.

He left me- In the woods, alone. Some kids from the local Indian reservation found me.

I became like a zombie. I didn't eat, sleep or do anything. My best friends, Jessica Stanley and Angela Weber supported me by not leaving me throughout the ordeal. But I still felt hollow until I found my haven- singing."

I smiled at the memory.

"I healed somewhat after that. My dad was comforted enough about my well-being that he went on a date with his late best friend's widow- Sue Clearwater. Her children, Leah and Seth became my closest friends along with my school friends. They fell deeply in-love and got married a few months ago. We left my dad's house and moved to Sue's house on the reserve. I got the attic.

I matured after my zombie phase. I grew more- baby-doll dresses, loafer heels and brooches. I started studying more so I became valedictorian. Acceptances from colleges everywhere came.

I wanted more independence so I chose the college here. And there we go. Your turn"

He smiled and leant further to the tree. "Are you ready to hear about the sad, sad life of Alec Andrew Volturi?"

* * *

"My name is Alec Andrew Volturi; I was originally born in Florence in June 21. My parents are Aro and Sulpicia Volturi. I have several siblings; including Jane, my twin, Chelsea and Heidi, my elder sisters and my elder brothers, Felix and Demetri. Our uncle, Caius and grandfather, Marcus lives with us as well. The reason why we left Florence was because of something that happened when we were children.

My twin sister, Jane and I were abandoned by our dad when we were babies; we lived with our mom, Sulpicia. People didn't like us that much. Sulpicia said it was because those bad things always happened to those who cross us. We swore to our neighbours that we didn't do anything- and we didn't.

This group of children pushed us too far once, the leader threw a stone the size of a small loaf at Jane. The rest threw pebbles the size of dimes. It hit her back, her spine nearly broke. The next thing we know was that they were hit by a fallen tree. There was no proof that we did it but the animosity became so thick that they started vandalizing our property.

Finally, dad had enough so he moved his job here and we started fresh.

But that was the reason why I don't really interact with much people here besides my siblings. I can't really risk hurting another person again. I don't want the re-experience being hated on by the entire city. We just can't take it. . ."

Alec's voice trailed off. For some reason, Isabel knew that he was hiding something. She placed her hand. She placed the over-whelming force of her Bambi eyes on him. Alec's train of thought left him for a second as he looked into her doe-like eyes.

"Tell me."

I sighed. "Her name was Abigail, she was our next-door neighbour. She was the only one who stuck up for us. I was heads-over-heels for her. I saw her sadness when she found out about us moving. I never saw her again."

He buried his head in his arms; Isabel sighed. "I still love him. Edward, I mean." She confessed. Alec looked at her, questioning her sanity. "He dumped you in the middle of the woods."

He pointed out; Isabella put her head on her hands. "But if it wasn't for him leaving me, I wouldn't have been here. I wouldn't have Charlie date Sue or became best friends with Jessica. I love him for all the reasons why I should hate him."

"I loved him, still do and probably always will, but not in that sense anymore. Furthermore, I wish him luck with his life, because if he didn't walk out of mine. . . I wouldn't be here."

_With the person that I love and cherish with all my heart, _she added mentally.

They just stared into each others' eyes. _Maybe leaving Abigail and my miserable life in Florence was not so bad; now I have my life in Volterra and my one true mate, Isabella, my very own Abigail._

_They have the same eye colour but Isabel's is much prettier. _

_Well, sucks for you, Eddie because Isabella is a keeper._

We were leaning in, closer . . . and closer . . . and closer . . . lips barely a centimetre apart when his phone rang. They pulled back from each other; Alec cussed under his breath while he checked his phone. When he saw who the sender was, he was mentally strangling Heidi.

Talk about timing

**Heidi: **Lover boy, Aro calls for you.

He smiled sheepishly at her. She thumbed through her hair as he stood up, explaining. "That was my sister Heidi, dad calls for me." He held out his hand.

Isabel giggled and took it, "Dad calls for you? Who in the present century talks like that?"

"Apparently my sister, that is just a slight of her Shakespeare-era-like speech."

"Do you think it would be more of a 'Thy father has called out for thee?"  
"Make is more complicated."

"Ummm. . . . How about. . . Thy who made love to your mother on one steamy night calls out for thee, his son?"

He just stares at me before bursting into loud guffaws.

_Isabella is a keeper alright_

* * *

**Heya! It's Adelaide and Kyle! We are slightly disappointed with the lack of suggestions L(((**

**A: There was a question about the POV in some of the chapters.**

**K: Adelars became too lazy to write /insert the name of the character who is narrating this chapter/'s POV**

**A: Hey, life is hard these days.**

**K: . . . lazy. . . **

**A: As if you're not lazy!**

**K: You said it I didn't.**

**A; Plus there was comment about the apparent much too fluffiness of the story.**

**K: Don't worry, it's going to turn dark and twisted deeper into the story.**

**Like Gollum's cave.**

**A: Ugh, are we going to go do the disclaimer?  
K: We don't own anything besides our collections of vintage cameras.**

**A&K: We hope you enjoyed! Review, review and review!**

**MORE REVIEWS=FASTER CHAPTERS**


	10. Chapter 10: Fight Nights and Moving in

**Heya! It's late, I know but I've really lost ideas for this story. Plus my co-writer went to Japan with his family so that's not helping my writer's block. I promised myself I would get this story out today. **

**Anyway, it's not the best chapter but I hope you would cope with me until fresh ideas come to me, thanks. I ****hope ****you enjoy. **

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything besides my new Chachimomma pants ^. ^_

I rushed to my bedroom when I got in the house. Angie is at the market, so I was scot-free to do anything I want. When I opened my door, I stopped short. Something was off.

My room was a chaotic scene, the aftermath of the morning madness. But that wasn't it; it was the single red rose lying on my perfectly made bed. It was the only civilized place in my room but I was pretty sure that I left it unruly.

And another 'off' factor was that the bed smelled like him. I slumped on it and inhaled the scent of wood, smoke and honey. I reached for the rose and sniffed it. It went well with Alec's scent. Was he here?

My phone buzzed, alerting me of a new text. I scrambled and withdrew it from my jeans pocket. There was 4 new messages; 3 from home and 1 from Renee.

**Renee: **Hello sweetheart, Charlie said you will be studying in Italy. How's everything so far? Did you meet any new friends?

**Jessica: **Bells! Why haven't you texted me yet? You promised you would, remember?

**Leah: **Isabel, Jeremy asked me out! He admitted that he also imprinted on me!

**Jacob: **Hey Bella, how are you? We miss you so much, especially Leah.

I smiled and texted them all back. Then I tossed my phone to the edge of my bed and buried my face in the pile of pillows before falling into deep slumber.

* * *

"Stupid, annoying older sister," I growled, walking into my room. Apparently, Aro wasn't calling me for anything important just a status report about me and Isabel. I passed Chelsea who stopped dead at my words, "What did I do?" she demanded.

I could feel the sister-rant building up; I could practically _hear _her brain screwing up retorts and insults. I held my hand up before she could let loose with her rant. "It's not you, it's Heidi."

A Cheshire cat grin spread to her face and she walked away. I rolled my eyes and walked to my room. Jane, Felix and Demetri were there. Cups of blood littered the floor and they were all busy with their background stories.

I growled at them and walked to the mini-fridge that was stocked with cups of blood. Only one was left, I swiped it and glared at them. "Geez, don't you guys have your own rooms?"

"We do," Felix smirked "But we just prefer yours." I groaned and flumped down a chair, sipping the cup. Jane looked up from her background, "Face it Alec, your room just have that _welcoming _feel"

Demetri grinned, "Plus, your bed doesn't have _suspicious s_tains on the sheets, so it's much more comfortable here." Jane rolled her eyes and chucked her papers to his head.

Robin waltzed in and sat at one of the chairs, Megan and Corin followed, slipping into the couch. I scowled at them, "Why don't you all just move in?"

Heidi poked her head in, eyes twinkling mischievously. I could hear Chelsea's giggles. "I meant that as a sarcastic expression Heidi. Plus, I wouldn't be able to sleep with the noise that Chelsea and Afton makes at night."

Chelsea poked her head in and smirked, "You don't spend nights here Alec, you spend them with Isabella, remember?"

I held up my hands, "No _suspicious _stains allowed here." She grimaced while I smile in triumph. Afton walked in and frowned at me. "Wipe that smug smile out of your face, it's radiating to me even from across the castle."

I flashed my teeth at him and he rolled his eyes. Heidi and Chelsea walked into the room and sat on the floor besides my bed. Athenodora poked her head in and asked, "Slumber party? Can I join?"

I groaned, "Not you too," She smiled, "Just Kidding."

She disappeared and left me at the mercy of my siblings' wrath. Felix rubbed his hands in anticipation, "Ok, come on, fight club!" He was about to spring up when I stood up and threw the chair to his stomach at vampire-strength.

It hit him, square-on. He thudded to the wall behind him, hissing a stream of curses. Us guys guffawed loudly.

I thought he was going to let me have it but he pouted, making us laugh harder. "No cheating Al."

"All's fair in fight club Felix, just don't have it in my room." I sat in another chair. Jane shot Felix a warning glance and he sat back down. "Fine, not tonight-"

"And not in my room," I reminded him. He rolled his eyes and continued. "And not in _Alecssandra's _room; but we are going to do fight club."

I growled at him and snarled, "What. Did. You. Call. Me?"

"You heard me." He taunted. I pounced at him, only to be held back by Afton. "Seriously, you two fight like children." Jane scolded us.

"Yeah, Alec, I think that Isabel won't like it if you meet up with her without your arms." Chelsea smirked. I scowled and broke free of Afton's grip. I started screaming insults at Felix and he screamed back.

"Whippedsissy!"

"Bloodybumbum!"

"Loverboy!"

"Annoyinglittle-"

"Girls! Girls! You're BOTH pretty, can you stop now?" Heidi interrupted. We paused, glaring at each other. Our siblings are frozen. The silence lasted for about 4 long seconds until . . .

We all cracked up, actual rolling on the floor with laughter. As they were calming down, Alec's watch beeped. His face warmed into a huge smile and he brushed his hair out of his face. His siblings went silent when they saw his uplifted expression.

"Going to stalk Isabella?" Heidi asked, casually.

"I don't stalk her!" Alec exploded.

"You watch her sleep, Alec. Isn't that creepy in your eyes?" Robin asked, an eyebrow lifted.

The others were shaking with silent laughter, smiled threatening to burst at their lips. Alec snorted, "Don't know what you're talking about. I do NOT stalk her."

He disappeared into the dark night.

Silence reigned the room until,

"He is _so _stalking her." Jane smirked.

* * *

**Please review, review, review, review, review, review, review! - _-**

**No Review=No inspiration=Late continuation**


	11. Chapter 11: Ellie and Aki

**Heya! Thanks so much for the reviews for the last chapter! Wow, 40 reviews?! You guys are the epitome of awesome! So, here I am, from my hospital bed, recovering from a gymnastics accident, bringing you another chapter of One Crazy Summer. Please, enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything!**

* * *

I woke up to another day, sunlight streamed through the curtains and sweet scents floated from the city. I closed my eyes and inhaled the scent of wood, smoke and honey. It's been a week since the first rose came and now I have a bouquet of roses on my bedside table, in a lovely vase that Leah and Jessica sent me when I told them about the roses.

A cheerful ring brought me back from my Alec fantasy. One that included a boat ride, an engagement ring and Nutella. Mmmm . . . Nutella . . .

_Ba-ba-ba-ba-banana!_

Oh, right! The phone, my hand went to my bedside table and grabbed it. I held it up to my face and rolled my eyes.

**Alec: **Wake up, sleeping beauty. Make life easier for me and don't make me fight a dragon ;)

**Isabella: **Isn't it supposed to be too early to be cheesy?

**Isabella: **And how did you know I just woke up?

**Alec: **BFF sixth sense. want to go watch a movie tonight?

We aren't exactly dating . . . are we? I decided to bring his attention to it . . . very _casually_

_Isabella: Are we dating?_

NO! That would be too embarrassing!

_Isabella: Who will be our bridesmaids again?_

Edit . . . edit . . .

_Isabella: Honey, you forgot your lunch at home. _

. . . . . . .. . no comment . . . . . . .

_Isabella: Sweetie pie, our son wants me to remind you to come to his school's career day_

We have a son?

I shook my head, clearing my thoughts and started.

**Isabella: **Is this another of your failed attempts to get a girl to go out with you?

**Alec: **Ouch, that _hurt. _That hurt _real bad. _Right on my ego. Don't you want to watch a movie with me?

**Isabella: **What movie?

**Alec: **I haven't thought about that yet. How about 'anything goes'?

**Isabella: **no and I don't think I ever heard about that movie . . .

**Alec: **it's not a movie, it's like, watching a random movie- I'll show you tonight

**Isabella: **Did I even say yes?

**Alec: **Did you say no?

**Isabella: **yes!

**Alec: **There, you said yes. I'll pick you up for your job in half an hour and 21 minutes.

* * *

Isabella stood in the living room, wearing a light blue cotton blouse, red, orange and white flower-patterned skirt with a dark brown belt. She added Converse, the usual bracelets and necklaces and a Darren Cris-esque red bowtie. A British flag tote hung on her shoulder. The doorbell rang.

She rushed to open it but Angie beat her to it. Alec stood in the steps, smiling charmingly as he chatted with the landlady. 3 minutes into the conversation, the elder lady was owned by the attractive young man. Isabel watched disbelievingly while he dropped a _lot _of her secrets during the conversation such as Aki, the teddy bear that she owned since she was 4 and just couldn't bear to throw away. The Traitor! When it came to the part about asking about their relationship, Isabel cleared her throat loudly and ushered her fellow brunette down the street with a goodbye yelled over her shoulder.

"What was that about?" she demanded as they walked through the streets. "What's what?"

* * *

I glared at him, did he really need to ask?. The smug little (extremely attractive) annoying traitor was smirking, obviously pleased with himself, looked at me with huge, innocent eyes as if he didn't just spill some of my secrets.

"What did I do?" he asked me, his voice a couple of notes higher and with fluttering lashes for added 'innocent' effect. I paused in my step and flung a dangerous look at him. He just smiled at me and threw his arm around my shoulder. I shrugged it off and stormed off with my nose up in the air. "Oh, come on Ellie!" he called after me.

Ellie was a nickname he came up for me after complaining that Isabella was a _mouthful. _

_"Come on Isabella, be reasonable!" he was whining while I try to shove a piece of my burger at his mouth. "If I'm not hung-" I took the opportunity while he was whining to shove it. I laughed while he held up a finger. He swallowed and grimaced, shuddering. "Are you usually this abusive and cruel? Not to mention violent and vicious. Being really stubborn is just the icing on top of the sundae. Plus, your name is really . . ." his voice trailed off as another round of shudders racked his body._

_"What's wrong with Isabella? I think it's quite nice." I protested, he held up another finger to as he cough and splutter. "Come on! That burger wasn't that bad!" After his little fit, he continued. "Yes, Isabella is nice. It suits you well. But I can't keep going on like this, saliva is a precious thing and I'm wasting it calling you Isabella every time."_

_"So what will you call me then? I don't like Bella and I got my brothers to kick Mike Newton's ass when he insisted on calling me Izzy and Eric Yorkie's because he called me 'love'."_

_"First of all, again, you are a violent yet feminine lady. Second, I will call you love if I want to and third, I hereby declare this day that you blossom into . . . Ellie." he said seriously, without a trace of humor in his face._

_"Ellie? Where'd you get Ellie from?" _

_"Isabella. Bella. Ella. Ellie." he shrugs, "Besides, it's adorable. Like a pet frog."_

* * *

She stormed off in a diva fit. I chuckled, can she get any cuter? "Oh, come on Ellie!" I called after her when I realized she isn't going to turn around. I ran to catch up with her, pushing through crowds of people. I grabbed her hand and pulled her to a stop. She turned and lifted an eyebrow.

"Sheesh, I'm sorry. Doing that just earns me brownie points from your landlady." I explained to her as I put my arm over her shoulder. She smiled vaguely and just rolled her eyes. Then she asked, "Why do you need brownie points from Angie?"

"Well, she needs to report to your father that I'm a very handsome, responsible, charming, intelligent and handsome boy that deserves to date his daughter."

She rolled her eyes again but I could see a faint rosy blush on her cheeks. "You're so full of yourself. You just complimented yourself and who ever said that I would date you?"

"Wouldn't you date me?"

"Maybe if you deflated your ego a bit."

"You say that like it's possible." She laughs and leans her head on my shoulder, I knew then that she had forgiven me completely.

"But when you do introduce me to your family, I'm going to take revenge on you. About spilling Aki to the world."

Or maybe not.

* * *

**Thanks again for the fabulous reviews and if you give me 10 reviews, I promise: an all-Volturi chapter. The best review will get a pre-view for the next 3 chapters and she (he?) could give a prompt for one chapter ;)))**

**'Till next time folks!**

**~Adelaide~**


	12. Chapter 12: Sister Feud

**Heya, I'm really sorry for the delay of updating this story but due to a custody war, a move to Fort McCurray and several levels of procrastination, I stalled. Anyway, the winner of the best review is: kols-little-assasin! **

**Here's chapter 12 and don't worry, the big moment is arriving! Hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own ****_Twilight, _****if I did, Alec is ****_so _****getting paired with Bella.**

* * *

_Chapter 12: Sister Feud_

* * *

Alec walked into the throne room. He called greetings to his family on his way to his room to get prepared for his and Ellie's unofficial date. Before doubling back and making sure he didn't walk past a wrong room.

Papers scattered everywhere, filled with sketches and auto-biographies. The thrones were pushed to the side of the room and in their place was a huge heavy-set table, also stacked with papers and Post-its. He also took a double-take on his family. Aro was wearing a paisley suit with a ridiculous top hat, Athenodora was wearing a ridiculous cocktail dress, his brothers are arguing over a dark blue sweater (which was slowly unraveling) and his sisters are dressed in clothes more suitable for a Paris fashion show than for every day life.

He groaned as he dodged a shoe that was thrown by Felix. He went to sit next to Kaila Heartly-Volturi, who was sitting cross-legged, flipping through a fashion magazine. They found Kaila in the ruins of a small village out-skirts of New Orleans, writhing in pain on a empty dark alley. It was the 1925 Mardi Gras and the streets were wild with festivities.

A few days later, she woke up to her new life. She says that all she remembered from her human life was her name and how it happened. She said she was just watching the parade when someone, she can't remember who, took her aside and bit her. The pain was so much that she blacked out of everything else in the world.

Two weeks later, they found out her power, courtesy of Demetri, Felix, several yards of twine, a pocket knife and what he remembered to be either a small bear or a huge dog. She usually throws parties for the lower guard members and can swear like a trucker. She came back from a visit to New Orleans two days ago. Oh, Alec remembered the day that Felix and Demetri came home from a mission with Kaila thrown over Felix's shoulder. . .

"Hey Alec! I heard that someone got himself a girlfriend." She teased, not looking up from her magazine that features what appears to be a bundle of toilet paper, Christmas lights, fur and an eskimo hat. Suddenly, (much to Alec's despair) Demetri took notice of him. Their faces split to identical grins as they walked (stalked) towards them, trying to be intimidate Alec (ended up amusing him).

"Hey, I heard someone got a date!" Felix hollered, throwing an arm around his shoulders while Demetri annoy Kaila which couldn't end well so Alec made a mental note to warn the brothers of the possible incoming World War 3 that is most likely to happen.

The room snapped to attention and they scrambled in front of the messy table, including Demetri and Felix. Alec was confused until they all froze.

"How do we look?" Athenodora gushed.

.

.

.

.

.

Alec cracked up. They looked more like something out of Lady Gaga's closet. He laughed and laughed until, anxiety and dread started to fill him. He started groaning. "_Oh, _no! Is that how you guys will look like when you meet Isabel?"

Heidi hissed at them, "I knew you should have let us take care of your outfits!"

Alec started to hyper-ventilate. "Bu-but, Isabella is coming over in less than _5 HOURS!" _he began to pace as his family looked worriedly at each other. Alec had asthma as a human and hyper-ventilating and stress attacks came with him until vampire-hood. Just like how Jane carried her temper problems to vampire-hood.

He began to rant out, he hadn't had a fit since 12 years ago, when Felix and Demetri bombarded his room and filled it with tricks and pranks at every turn. He went away from home for 2 weeks, Felix and Demetri were in **trouble **with the wives and Jane got even crankier.

It was like that in the Volturi, they're like a castle of cards. Pull one away and the entire thing either got extremely wobbly or falls apart. And the fact that Alec came home to scene where Sulpicia was about to spank Demetri helped for him to forgive them. Due to no need of air, he literally didn't stop laughing for about a day throughout several teary hugs from the wives and the sisters.

"I think Sulpicia should spank Demetri again." Chelsea whispered. Despite their brother having a panic attack, the two sisters can't help but bump their fists together. Gentler, but still a fist bump. Demetri rolled his eyes, can't those two go on without fist bump every half an hour?

Aro immediately jumped into action when a lower guard member was succumbed into total sensory deprivation. "Jane, calm your brother down." ("How could a girl who can't even control her own emotions calm down a boy with stress is beyond me." Felix murmured. Aro had to use his 'sharp voice' to make Jane stop torturing the poor[?] guy.)

* * *

While Jane calmed Alec down, my sister and I herded the wives, Marcus and the idiots- erm, Felix and Demetri. "Sister, permission to assemble outfits!" Chelsea barked, "Permission granted." I paced while Chelsea went around, opening drawers and closets. I adjusted the Athenodora's hair to be less ostentatious. Chelsea threw bunches of clothes at me while barking out the names of those who will wear them.

"Sister! This punk jumper and pink skirt ensemble would make Jane look like a living cotton candy!" I threw it back at her. She caught it but didn't put it back. Instead, she narrowed her eyes. "You dare question my fashion expertise?" She whispered in a dangerous tone.

"Oh, yes I do." I gave her a murderous look. "FYI, I graduated from a Parisian fashion school with highest honors."

"Well, you tied with someone. And do you know who that is? That is yours truly." She snapped at me. "Ooohhh . . ." Felix and Demetri cheered in the background. "Oh, no she _didn't!_" Demetri crowed in. "_Shush up," _I hissed at him. "Sister feud! Kaila! You should see this!"

Kaila walked into the room and paused, after a long moment, she declared in a announcer's voice. "Ladies and gents, welcome to Ladies' fight night. Please turn off all cellphones . . ."

* * *

They heard bickering and yelling from the costume room. "PinkbringsoutJane'seyesandmakesherchalkyskinlooks lightlymorenormal!Youdon'tknowanythingaboutfashion afterall!" Chelsea screamed.

Kaila went back to the magazine, unaffected by the squabbling of Caius and Aro whether on which level to embarrass Alec. Suddenly, Demetri called."Hey, Heartly!" Kaila stood up and went to the costume room. "It is not too extreme to make Athenodora yell at Alec to get his underpants out of the dryer!" Caius protested. "Come on, I'm not saying that is too extreme. I'm saying that it's too common!" Aro reasoned.

Their arguing was drowned out by a crash in the hall. Kaila somehow managed to get on Demetri's back and was hitting his head with what appears to be a rotten shoe. "Get off!" They disappeared into the left wing. "Kaila Heartly-Volturi and Demetri Volturi! Ifyoueversomuchasbreakavasethere oh,goodgraciousmotherofallthat'sholy,IwillmurderBO THofyou!" Athenodra shrieked from the costume room.

"That's a huge set of lungs." Jane murmured while stroking Alec's hair. "So that's where the two learned their famous one-breath rants."

* * *

The Volturi family gathered at their "living room", finally ready to meet the most possible addition to their family. Alec stood in front of his unusually silent family.

"Guys, you all know how important Isabel is to me. Please, don't mess this up or blow our cover. I can't lose her . . ." It was one of those moments were that shows how much they understand each other.

"Alec . . ." Aro stood up, "You are mated to a human . . . we all know how complicated and . . . actually, we don't know because this is the first case of human to vampire mating we experienced. But we are your family, Alec Cameron Volturi, and we will see to it that this will work out."

"Thanks guys, look, I'll be back with her around 7, so, please. Don't kill each other before then."

* * *

**I'm baacckkk! Sorry guys, Europe took my breath away. But I'm here now! Here are some questions:**

** (2) Cullens comes back?**

**A. Carlisle B. Esme C. Emmett D. Rosalie E. Jasper F. Alice G. Eddie boy**

**2. Will the wolf pack find out about Alec?**

* * *

**Another issue, I think I will start a new story! It's either an adaption of Les Miserables or Pride and Prejudice/Romeo and Juliet?**

* * *

**REEEEEEEVVVVVVVVVVVVVIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEWWW WWWWWWWWW!**

**-Adelaide**


	13. Knight in shinin' armour (TheDatePart1)

_Chapter 13: _

* * *

I paced nervously as the internet loaded. Alec asked me to "hang out" with him tonight. What does "hang out" mean? Is it a date? Or just, you know, two friends together in the movies?

_Banana, banana, banana . . . _I checked my phone.

**Alec: **I'll pick you up at 6 ;) You know, we can have lots of _fun_ at the movies (if you know what I mean) ;). But do you want to skip to the goodbye kiss first? ;)

I laughed and replied, **Ellie: **In your dreams . . . and you added too many winkies :P. And you are a pervert.

A voice interrupted my thought, "Hey, Bells! What's up?" Jessica piped from the screen. Leah and Angela were in the background. "Hey, Jess. Can you guys help me with something?" I asked, plopping down in front of my laptop. "Sure, Isa, but what happened to your room?" Leah asked curiously.

"Leah! Isn't it obvious? Isabella is trying to look better for super-mega-foxy-smoking-hot-or-at-least-that's-how -I-imagined-him Alec!" Jessica snickered. I rolled my eyes, trying to control the blush spreading rapidly over my flesh. "Whatever, but this is sort of about him . . ."

"Didheaskyouout?" All three squealed at the same time. I kept quiet. "OH MY GOSH! CONGRATULATIONS!" Jessica screamed, while Angela and Leah hi-fived each other. "It isn't like that!" I protested. "Isn't it?" Leah arched an imposing and perfectly plucked eyebrow. My face turned from rosy pink to beet red, the trio cackled.

"Oh! The beet face is there!" Leah crowed, holding her stomach. "Remember the incident with her incident with the delivery guy?!" Angela squealed, tearing up. "Oh! The dare! Do you remember the dare?!" Jessica gasped out, doubling over as her body shook with laughter. "I told you that that dare wouldn't leave Leah's room!" I wailed, pouting.

"But did we listen?" Leah smirked, wiping off tears on her cheeks. "Of course, you didn't." I mumbled. When Jessica and Angela finally calmed down, Angela asked. "So, what do you need help with?"

"I swore that only girls in movies do this but apparently not . . ." I mumbled, "Excuse me?" Jessica asked, I sighed. "Will you help me get ready for my . . ." I trailed off, remembering my problem earlier. "Erm . . . hang out with the dudes . . . dude . . . boyf . . . guy . . . guy that is my friend."

Leah rolled her eyes, "Isabella, face it. You two are just like an old married couple-" "An _adorable _married couple." Jessica interrupted. "You guys are way too interested in my love life." I complained. "We are Alellie's biggest and most loyal supporters." Angela giggled.

"Alellie?!" I yelped, like a scalded cat. "The cutest couple ever to exist on the universe." Leah said, nonchalantly waving her hand. "Anyway, your clothes are depended to where is he taking you."

"Um . . . the movies, I think." I told them, trying to act as if I _haven't _fantasized about this ever since Alec asked. More like demanded. "Ohh, the classic dinner-and-movie date." Angela said, nodding. "Ok, let's start!"

* * *

(Normal- Isabella & the trio, _Italics- Alec & the sisters.)_

_"Ok! Let's start getting you ready for Isabel!" Chelsea and Heidi led Alec to his closet, leading him by his elbows. "Guys, I'll just throw on a shirt and pants!" Alec tried to escape but flinched back at Heidi's 'leave and your life would be a living hell' look. _

_"Ok, boys . . ." Chelsea ran her hand through the hangers with Alec's shirts, speaking to them softly. She stopped at the end of the long rack. Her face broke into a mischievous grin and she grabbed an armful before facing Alec. "It's show time!"_

"I say, jeans and sweatshirt for the cool and casual girl. Add a varsity jacket for full-on college girl effect." Leah suggested. "I don't have a letterman jacket and sweatshirts mean that I don't try enough." Isabella protested.

"Not to mention that all the sweatshirts you own are tattered and holey." Jessica snickered

_"Come out, Alec!" Chelsea called, Alec came to view in a tux. Heidi examined him, "Trying too hard." The sisters concluded._

Isabella came to view in the sweatshirt and jeans combo that Leah suggested, Jessica's nose wrinkled. "Not trying hard enough."

_Alec wore khaki pants, red button-down, vans and a straw hat. "Too preppy."_

Isabel whirled in her black leather skirt, her every action limited by the tight black V-neck and heeled military boots. "Too punk."

_Alec posed in his royal blue hoodie, brown skinny jeans and no shoes. "Too Jack Frost."_

Ellie put her hands on her hips, in a sweater dress that is gradually fading from green, to yellow, to blue with matching gold ballet flats and a matching feathered headpiece. "Too Tooth Fairy."

"Why did you even suggest this?" Angela whispered to Jessica, while Leah ordered Isabel to another set of clothes. "More importantly, where did she get that feathered headpiece?" Jessica whispered back.

_Heidi held up a brown shoe next to Alec's face, "Nah, that shade of brown makes his eyes look misty for some reason." Chelsea dictated._

"Those hoop earrings makes your ears look even smaller." Angela murmured quietly.

_"This would be so much easier if Alec was a girl." Heidi complained._

"This would be so much easier if Isabel was a boy." Jessica complained.

* * *

Alec pulled up on Isabella's driveway. He would need his car for tonight. Chelsea and Heidi finally finished torturing him. Alec looked down on his outfit, dark skinny-ish jeans, white cotton V-neck shirt and a black jacket. Felix and Demetri helped in their activities. He smiled as he looked down on the list . . .

_It would be a long night,_ Alec decided as he knocked on the door. Angie answered, "Hello, Alec. You do know that I have a doorbell." The old lady smiled. Alec put on his usual carefree-charming self and grinned, resting his elbow on the door frame and resting his cheek on his closed knuckle. "Well, I'm planning the classic first date. Guy knocks on door, mother answers, mother calls the girl, girl comes down the stairs looking like the most beautiful girl on the planet or I just watched too many romantic movies. Only in this case, mother means you and girl would see the guy leaning on the door frame looking like the devastatingly handsome charming young man that he truly is."

"Sure you did," Angie rolled her eyes before calling, "Isabella! Alec is here!"

"In a minute!" Isabella called back. They heard some footsteps from the hall above them and Isabella appeared, she wore a cream cotton trench dress, brown woven belt and brown sandals. The short skirt of the dress showed off her legs and the belt accentuated her waist, the colors also made her skin look warmer and somewhat creamier.

"Don't you look pretty. Did you get all dolled up for yours truly?" Alec drawled, leaning against the door frame, his confidence masking his awe. Isabella rolled her eyes good-naturedly. "In your dreams, Volturi." He grinned and winked, "I'm counting on that."

"So, what are we doing tonight?" She sighed. "Well, I was going to take you to dinner and then we'll watch a movie but that seems too mainstream." He told her, walking to his car after saying goodbye to Angie. Most adults would have said, "Have fun." or "Take care" but Angie said, "Don't hump each other yet."

"So, what would we do?" Ellie asks, as if, she isn't _very much aware _of Alec's arm around her shoulders. "Well, we make an awesome couple and an awesome couple like us needs a kick-ass first date so my brother provided us a list that might get us kicked out of movie theatres around the city. That's where my car comes in. If we run out of movie theatres here, we would zip to the nearest city. And then I would take you to meet my family."

"Moving a little fast, aren't we?" She raised her eyebrows. "Yes, meet my family today. Exchange gifts next month and get married around the end of the summer." He said nonchalantly, holding her door open for her. "Never agreed to be your girl." She told him as he got into the driver's seat. "Never said you wouldn't." He reminded her, revving up the engine.

* * *

"So, what is this list again?" She asks as they pulled up on the nearest theatre. He handed her a sheet of paper with big bold words in all-caps on the top, **50 WAYS TO ANNOY PEOPLE AT THE MOVIES. **

"Seriously, Volturi?" Isabel asks, rolling her eyes. "Yeah, I tried one yesterday and I only got some dirty looks and a few fingers."

"We were laughing at the cafe yesterday!" Ellie reminded him, he shrugged. "Ok, so maybe I didn't. But what could possibly go wrong?"

"Let me see: get arrested, get beaten up by cranky audiences . . ." She listened, counting with her fingers. Alec rolled his eyes, as if any of the audience stood a chance against him. He could have one hand behind his back, his leg wrapped around his neck with his eyes closed, they still wouldn't get a ten-feet radius near from them.

"Who would beat up a face as pretty as mine?" Alec asked, getting out of the car. "Cocky much?' She asked as he opened her door for her. He winked, "Very much." They walked to the theatre, "And what about me?" She asked, jokingly. "Well, I guess I'll be your knight in shining armour this evening . . ." He winked again. "M'lady."

* * *

**Sorry for the Temporary Hiatus. I will split their date in two chapters, so I will be able quench your thirst for Bella/Alec for a few days and I swear I would work hard on the second part, it would be up soon!**

**-A. **


End file.
